


His Sparkling Star

by Amakai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn tries to be poetic, Drabble, F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: Ardyn doesn't like social events...until now





	His Sparkling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aequoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequoria/gifts).



It was a rather boring party. He'd already been there for at least an hour; maybe more. The guests weren't interesting but there were still people showing up even now. He kept a disinterested gaze on those still entering the ballroom when he saw her. She wore a long elegant black and red dress with a simple black shawl around her shoulders. Her arms were covered with long red silk gloves and her hair pinned up with beautiful jewels. She looked like an angel and for the first time that night, Ardyn felt his breath catch in his throat. This small beautiful woman had to be his for the evening, potentially for longer as she'd entered the place alone. 

Straightening his tie, he stood from his leaning position at one of the poles, grabbed two glasses of champagne and headed for her, "My dear you look as though the stars are shining just in your honor tonight." he said with a charming smile upon reaching her. 

Her blushing face was all he needed as she took the offered glass from him. A shy thank you was returned before Ardyn gently took her other hand, placing a soft kiss to the back of it, "The pleasure is all mine, my dear. I'd be ever so pleased if you'd allow me to escort you this evening and keep you company. Would you be willing to allow me such an honor as that?" he asked, eyes twinkling with mischief and interest. 

Neither of them knew what the night would hold but one thing was for sure; Ardyn wouldn't be going home alone tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Because tormenting Aequoria with Ardyn drabbles is what I live for :3c


End file.
